Sadako
by bowties.are.cool.14
Summary: A new girl has arrived at Ouran and she's caught the attention of Mori and Kyouya. But she has a dark secret and an even darker past, what will happen when her secrets are uncovered and will Ouran ever be the same? Re-write of a story called 'Crimson Love' (there were complications with my old account). I recommend reading from the beginning as the plot has changed slightly.
1. Sadako

**Hello Everyone! So to explain, I had an old account called 'LittleMissRandom134' and I had published my first story 'Crimson Love'. I abandoned the story soon after due to writers block and other such annoyances but I have recently resumed writing. However, I cannot remember my password or which email address I used and therefore am unable to access the old account. So I have created a new account and intend to post the full story, the plot has changed slightly and I have renamed it (obviously!) but I hope that you enjoy and feel free to review! Thanks! ~~**

* * *

"We have a new Student joining us today, everyone this is Sadako Wu"

Hikaru and Kaoru drew their attention away from Haruhi to see the Girl standing at the front of the Classroom.

She had perfect porcelain skin with black hair pulled into a tight bun, with every strand of her smoothed and secured tightly to her head. Her Charcoal eyes surveyed the class with a detached coolness while she fidgeted with the hem of her bright yellow uniform. They were snapped out of their thoughts when the teacher announced "Fujioka I want you to show Sadako around, she's your responsibility, make her feel welcome". Hikaru smiled at Kaouru...this was going to be an interesting day.

**Later that Day**

Class had run over and Haruhi was running through the hall desperately hoping she would make it to music room 3 before she was too late, in her rush she almost forgot about the girl Following Her… Haruhi pulled open the doors of the music room only to be bombarded by question from Tamaki and the Twins. "HARUHI, WHERE WERE YOU!", "WE WERE ABOUT TO CALL KYOYA'S POLICE FORCE", "WHAT'S WRONG DON'T YOU LOVE DADDY?".

It was Kyoya who first noticed her silent companion, "Haruhi, who is that?" Haruhi's attention snapped back to the neglected girl, "Oh sorry senpai, this is Sadako, she's new. I'm supposed to show her around today." A moment passed and then the host club swarmed around the girl, with the exception of Mori and Kyoya, questioning her intently about her family and why she only just enrolled at Ouran even though it was at least a quarter way into the year.

* * *

**Sorry for the super- shortness but I just needed to introduce the character! I promise the following chapters will be longer!**


	2. Cake and Conversation

**Okay here we go Second chapter. Yay! ~~ :3**

* * *

Sadako POV

This school is ridiculous! I'm at that Host Club again; I was dragged, yes dragged here by those insane twins. Now I'm being forced to eat cake. "Want some Cake Sada-chan?" I drew my attention to the small senior in front of me, "No thank you Haninozuka Senpai." It's been like this for a while now; I guess that makes me a regular customer.

I'm not sure why I come every day, It's not like I have feelings for any of the hosts like those insane fan girls well I suppose Otori Senpai is rather handsome but that's completely beside the point. I guess I need the stability of a routine. Hah that's funny actually; the host club being stable there's no chance of that happening with that Maniac Suou around. Haruhi's nice, I guess, It only took me 1 day to figure out she was a girl. I had grown to appreciate her hardworking manner and respect her commoner values. At least she was better than those twins! They were so irritating; they had no respect for personal space and insisted on being as loud and obnoxious as possible. Of course there nothing compared to Tamaki. I don't think I have ever met anyone as annoying as Tamaki, well maybe that's not a nice thing to say I'm sure he's a nice guy it's just I can't stand those people who have to make a big deal about everything, it's too much drama. I much prefer guys like Takashi and Kyoya, there calm and collected but there's something to them, it's more subtle than Tamaki's painfully obvious emotions, more like a simmering passion.

I must admit though Honey is quite sweet, at first I thought it was an act but he really is just a sweet kid, well I should say guy since he's older than me and all but he seems so young. I think I like Honey and Mori best, of all the hosts, They're stable and I like stability as I mentioned, I would say Kyoya too but Tamaki's always around him disturbing the quiet.

I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket as I sipped at my tea. "I think I'll go, thanks for the Cake Senpai". I thanked Honey and Mori for their company and got out of that room as fast as I could.  
I didn't stop until I was safely inside my Limo. I reached for my phone apprehensively, I had been successful up to this point in ignoring the date, I had hoped that the occasion would pass without recognition but I never did have good luck.

I smiled gently at the text; enjoying the bittersweet feel of the words. The happiness at the comforting words and the sharp stab of pain at the memories they summoned. I felt strangely cold, like I had before... I was numb. I got out of the limo and walked into the mansion I currently resided in. I ignored the maids and I ascended the staircase to my room, I headed straight for the bed and collapsed into a heap on the mattress. Unable to hold tears back anymore I reached for the little Orange bottles lying on the bedside table.

* * *

**Review!**


	3. Sick

**Slightly dark themes ahead :( Be warned.**

* * *

Honey POV

"Taksahi, I'm worried about Sada-Chan."

Takashi and I sat in silence as our limo drove towards Sadako's house. We were both worried, Takashi would never admit it but I knew he cared deeply for Sadako. It was uncommon if not completely unheard of for Mori to care for someone so soon after they met, in my experience it took him weeks if not months to learn to trust and care for people. If I was not mistaken, he loved her. Not in a romantic way but a love akin to the love he feels for Satoshi or me.

Sadako hadn't been at school for 3 days now; Haruhi and Kyoya were getting worried (Kyoya was very discreetly questioning Haruhi about her whereabouts). Haruhi made some chicken soup for us to take that was now resting in a take away tub on my lap. As we came up the drive to her house I saw Takashi relax just a bit. I rang the doorbell only for the door to be opened immediately but a friendly looking maid, "How can I Help you Sirs?". "I'm looking for Sada-Chan, we have some yummy soup to make her feel all better!" She seemed unsure, perhaps she was questioning if my statement was true or had orders to prevent anyone form visiting, she eyed Mori carefully with suspision. However the maid relented and let us in to the modern house. "Mistress Sadako is upstairs' in her room, she's very unwell…I'll take you to her."

The maid left us outside Sadako's door and hurried off down the stairs leaving us in the all too quiet hall.

Mori POV

I stared at the door uncertainly, how sick was she? This strange and distant girl I found myself constantly worrying about. I already felt so protective of her and yet I barley knew her. I knew she had recognised me, how could she not, if my appearance had not given it away my surname cancelled any doubts she could have had about my identity. I could not hep but wonder what it was that had brought her back to Japan. I cautiously pushed open the door only to find the room abandoned. I started around in awe; the walls were painted black and covered in posters, skulls and black roses were spread around the room and heavy curtains blocked out the sunlight. I noticed Honey walking towards the back of the room were there was a sliver of light coming from a partially closed door. I slowly pushed it open to reveal Sadako lying on the tiled floor of the bathroom covered in sweat and shaking. It wasn't until Honey gasped that I realised the blood gushing from a cut on her wrist…

* * *

**Cliffhanger :0**


	4. New Friends and New Enemies?

**If anyone has bothered to read this (i am hopeful), please review! Also I promise the story gets less, sad.**

* * *

Sadako POV

I stirred as I heard voices. I struggled through the pain to open my eyes, I could see two figures kneeling beside me whispering comforting words as one of them tried to stop the bleeding. As I regained focus I desperately tried to pull away from the strangers. What were they doing?! Didn't they know that this is what I wanted? Why does someone always have to interfere? As my vision became clearer I realised that it was Honey sempai who was chattering on too me, "Stay calm Sada-Chan, we'll save you." Mori was hunched over using a towel to stop me from losing any more blood. Finally my body gave into the pain and I blacked out.

My eyes cracked open only to be greeted by a blinding white light, had I died? No, there was too much pain to be dead. My whole body ached and I concentrated on the voices around me, I could hear someone breathing quietly and another person shuffling around beside me. I opened my eyes fully only to realise I was in a hospital bed. Damn that Morinozuka! Didn't he understand that I wanted it to be over? I looked over to see him and Honey- sempai asleep in chairs next to my bed, they better not have told the host club about this. I wonder if my parents would care I tried to kill myself again. I was doubtful, they didn't seem bothered a couple of days ago when I tried to overdose on sleeping pills and anti-depressants. It would have worked too, if that maid hadn't come in. Why did she have to die? Why didn't she tell me it was getting worse? That she was losing her battle, why was it that she accepted the fate that had been determined for her. Why didn't she fight?

**2 Weeks Later**

Kyoya POV

Hmm, Sadako is acting strange, she has been ever since she came back after being sick. She still requests Mori-Sempai everyday… AARGH why do I care! It doesn't matter how I feel anyway, or how I think I feel she and Mori-Sempai obviously have something between them I mean they spend almost all their spare time together. WHY DO I CARE ?! I don't know why but there is something interesting about that girl, I want to know more about her, something about the way she acts everything is very hidden. She has a mask just like Mori-Sempai and me and I am dying to find out what she's hiding. I had my private police do a background search on her but she came up clean, in fact she has no past it simply says she was separated from her parents at birth and until recently, had lived with extended family in China. What is so Captivating about her?

Sadako POV

"Goodbye Mori-Sempai, Honey-Sempai. I'll see you later"

It was dark out as I made my way to the Haninozuka estate for my daily training. Ever since the incident 2 weeks ago Honey and Mori had been training me and keeping a constant eye on me, to make sure "I never did anything that stupid again". I wasn't in my Ouran disguise as it wasn't necessary they already knew what I looked like. I had my long hair out and the vivid electric blue streaks were easily spotted in the clear night. I hope I didn't run in to any of the Host club goons tonight, I wasn't wearing any make up, which meant that my piercings and tattoo's were visible. My charcoal eyes scanned the surroundings and I became aware of a group of men in hoods tailing me. They came closer until they began circling me; I noted one of them was carrying a gun. That ought to make this interesting…

* * *

**Review, Review, Review!**


	5. Waiting Rooms and Secrets

**Hello~~~ I'm updating Yay! Thanks to those who followed my story and my reviewer ^-^ Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Sadako POV

The tallest one began to say "put your hands…" before I did a roundhouse kick and smacked his head into the brick wall beside him. One at a time each of the men came at me and I beat them down with ease until it was the final man and I, the one with the gun. As he drew his weapon I felt the anticipation growing, he pulled the trigger and I felt pain tear through my shoulder. Somewhere in the back of my mind I noted a shocked gasp. As I knocked the man to the ground I sank to my knees and pulled the bullet out of my shoulder. I relished the feeling of the hot blood pouring out of the wound. It wouldn't be long now. Kyoya and Haruhi ran up behind me and stared at shock at the scene, so that was where the gasp had come from. I looked up to see Honey and Mori approaching, Honey barely controlling the tears that fell from his eyes. I yelped in pain as Mori-Senpai came forwards and yanked me to my feet. "Walk" he commanded. Begrudgingly I began to walk forwards towards the nearest hospital.

Honey POV

Why was Takashi making her walk she looked like she was badly hurt. The hospital was in view when Sada-Chan turned to face Takashi, they stared at each other for a moment before she lashed out and punched him square in the face. As Takashi began sparring with Sadako I noted Haruhi stepping forward to stop them. "Don't Haru-chan you'll just get hurt". I saw Kyouya's eyes widen and I turned to see my cousin knocked to the ground. I looked up at Sadako, she had a devilish grin on her face and then she collapsed onto the footpath and blood began pooling around her.

Takashi pulled himself up from the hard concrete and gingerly stood up. He scooped Sada-Chan's limp form into his arms and wordlessly broke into a sprint, heading towards the hospital.

Kyouya POV

I watched in awe as Mori-Senpai rushed towards my family's hospital. Tiny droplets of Sadako's blood lined the pavement. I inhaled sharply before my cold demeanour slipped back into place, "I'll call the police, Honey-Senpai you wait here and explain what happened, me and Haruhi will join Mori-Senpai at the hospital".

* * *

**(An Hour later)**

"I'm sorry Mr Otori but I can't release any information about the patient unless you're a family member". The nurse jumped back as I gave her my best shadow king glare, but I returned to the rows of seats that lined the waiting room with Mori, Honey and Haruhi. "Kyouya-Senpai I'm sure she'll be fine" I shot a similar glare at Haruhi and she responded with a similar though less effective glare of her own as she rubbed circles into Mori-Senpai's back.

* * *

**(4 Hours Later)**

3rd Person

The nurse gingerly approached the sleeping teenagers, "Umm excuse me Mr Otori and Friends, Miss Wu is out of surgery and stable..' Kyouya's head snapped up and he cut the nurse of "can we go and see her now?". The nurse fidgeted not wanting to upset her boss' son, "I'm sorry only family members can see her, you see she's still in intensive care and the rules are quite strict" The nurse was cut off once again by the tall dark haired teenager that had brought the poor girl in. "I want to see her, now". Each word was sharply punctuated and sounded dangerous in Mori's deep voice. "I'm sorry sir like I said only family members". Honey stood forward and attempted to comfort Mori who looked as though he was about to attack the nurse. "Takashi wait her parents will be here soon and then maybe we can vis.. oof". Mori pushed Honey back much to the shock of the other Hosts, "I want to see her now, She's my sister".

* * *

**Dun Dun Duuun~~ Shock reveal haha R&R :)**


	6. Sadako Morinozuka and Ming Wu

**Hello again All! Sorry for lack of updates but you know school, Being a senior suck big time :P so anyway here is another Chappie for you all, Reviews appreciated as always. Enjoy!**

**Also I keep forgetting:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWWN OURAN HIGH HOST CLUB, I do however own Sadako and any other characters you don't recognise.**

* * *

Kyoya POV

It had been 40 minutes since Mori-Senpai disappeared into the emergency ward with the nurse and Honey senpai had barely moved an inch. "He has a sister, he has a sister" Honey repeated the phrase like a mantra. It had come as a shock to all the hosts, I for one had never come across a document naming her as a Morinozuka, and hadn't she been introduced as Sadako Wu?

The host club was snapped out of their state of shock at the arrival of Mr and Mrs Morinozuka and a tall, pale girl with red streaks in her hair. They appeared to be arguing. The mystery girl spoke with an accent and appeared to be very angry. "You are not her parents, you lost that right when you abandoned them!". They continued past the host club barely acknowledging them in their haste to visit Sadako.

Mystery Girl POV

I turned to face Sadako's new friends, mumbling obscenities under my breath "I am the closest family she has and they won't allow me to see her!". I turned my attention to the group of teenagers who were now staring at me very intently. "Hello, you must be Takashi and Sadako's friends." One of the ginger twins opened their mouth as if to question me but was cut off by the reappearance of The Morinozukas (minus Sadako obviously), "I told you she wouldn't want to see you!" I sneered at her parents. They ignored me and pushed past rather hurriedly and angrily. Takashi turned to me with his regular stoic expression. "Chae."

3rd Person

"Do not call me that! You know very well that my name is Ming!" she snapped at me. "Sorry, but could someone you know, TELL US WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!? Hikaru snapped. "Mori- Senpai, Sadako is your sister? And who is this?"

Ming turned to the host club "Yes, she is his sister, his parents abandoned her shortly after her birth, there were …difficult circumstances… instead of facing their problems they abandoned their… daughter. My family took her in, that's where the last name comes from, I'm Chae Ming Wu, just call me Ming." She took a deep breath as the host club digested this information. She seemed hesitant and it was all too clear that there was something she wasn't telling them. "My family has had a partnership with the Haninozuka's and Morinozuka's for many generations, we are kinda like their chinese counterparts. She was raised by my grandmother in both our families disciplines." Kyoya was the first to speak; "You're chinese, that explains your accent, Did Honey Senpai know any of this?". "No". Honey was uncharacteristically curt with his answer and seemed moments away from tears despite the fact that his face was hard and showed anger at his ignorance of Sadako's existence. Kyoya spoke again, "Who exactly are you Ming?". Before Ming or Takashi could speak Honey cut them of and in the same cold, curt tone replied "Takashi's Fiancé."

* * *

**Another Chapter down! What do you think of the Mystery Girl! Another cliff hanger :)**


End file.
